User blog:Grammar Cat/Griffin's Bravery
Dear users of the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki, the title of this story is Griffin's Bravery. Griffin's Bravery is actually the finished and rewritten story that was previously know as A winged cat, a black cat, and a blue cat. Griffin's Bravery is divided into five sections. I hope you like Griffin's Bravery and please post your thought's of this story in the comments. Part one: Gathering There was a place that was divided into three sections that each had a different climate. One was forest, one was city, and the other was a snowy mountain. A winged cat with black fur and deep blue wings lived in the forest. The winged cat surveyed the forest The winged cat surveyed the forest with her light grey eyes. "Nothing stirring" she thought. "It is then time". She leaped from her perch and flew off into the ink black sky. **** Inside a city building a black cat arched her back and gave a long hiss. A black cat arched her back and hissed A brown dog sat a few feet away from her and gave a low growl. The cat stopped and began to groom herself. "Wonderful! Meadow, it was the most fiercest way you have looked in days! Your eyes looked like green fire danced in them" the dog said. Meadow stopped grooming herself and looked at the dog. "Yours was good as well, Brownie. You made the growl low and menacing. I have to go now". Meadow turned and walked through the cat door and was outside. A cool breeze ruffled her fur and chilled her bones. Not wanting to waste time she quickly walked down a dark alley and headed for a sloping path. **** A blue cat slept in a small round cat bed. She loved it's warmth and didn't wish to leave it. "So warm,so lovely, juts five more minutes" she thought. "No!" a voice inside her head snapped making the blue cat open her eyes and leap out of her bed. The blue cat opened her eyes She turned and looked toward a dark brown door. She took a step towards it and thought for a second. "Why do I have to leave the safety of my warm bed to go out in the cold?" she thought. "Because your friends asked you to you sap" snapped a voice inside her head. True, the cat was cowardly and she often sought to prove it wrong. She walked toward the door and scratched to be let out. She was out in the freezing cold and carefully she made her way up to a cave. ****** Meadow's fur was covered with frost and her legs were nearly numb with cold. Nevertheless, she walked toward a cliff dug out of a mountain side. Inside her serious winged cat friend Velvet stood and preened her wings unconcerned by the weather. Velvet stopped preening and looked up. "Hello, Meadow"said Velvet, her grey eyes gazing at the black cat. Velvets breath instantly warmed Meadow as winged cats are gifted with this power. Suddenly in walked the blue cat. "Griffin!" cried Meadow. "I thought you wouldn't make it". Griffin purred. "It is time we all do what we came here for" said Velvet. Each cat made their way to a dark tunnel that descended deeper into the mountain. Part Two: King Fluffykins Inside the tunnel was pitch black and Griffin's legs were shaking. Griffin was scared but she was glad she was with her two friends Meadow and Velvet. Meadow, on the other hand, had to silently fume and keep her thoughts to herself while she gazed at Velvet with envy and dislike. The first day Meadow met Velvet she dubbed her as a snob and often tried to out do her. Velvet was aware of all of these feelings Meadow had towards her but she remained as polite as ever but she slightly disliked Meadow do to her dare devil nature. As you can possibly tell, Meadow and Velvet did not get that much along but the both tried not to cause a fight as not to upset Griffin. Meadow by accident kicked a stone into a cave wall and a sharp pang was heard. Griffin shrieked and jumped. "S-s-s-h-hould we go back" Griffin stuttered. Velvet landed on the ground (for she had been flying) and strapped her wings to her back and walked beside Griffin on all fours to comfort her. "No," said Velvet" I'm sure it won't be to scary inside". Griffin continued forward while Meadow would have to move to the back since only two cats could walk side by side, and Velvet could only see in the pitch black darkness. Soon their was light at the end of the tunnel. Griffin broke into a run for she was scared of the darkness. Meadow ran after Griffin for she wanted to be first out. Velvet opened her wings and flew out. Griffin was the first to make it out of the tunnel and she saw the tunnel widened into a room that had a floor that was covered white ice and icicles were encrusted to the ceiling. Velvet was second out of the tunnel while and Meadow was third. "What! I can't believe I was last. If only I had wings I'd beat you both" said Meadow. "Griffin ran faster then all of us and I would beat you anyway, whether you had wings or not" said Velvet. "Gr" thought Meadow. "If only she couldn't fly I would have at least been second". Meadow got her wish for two arrows sank into the upper and lower butterfly wings on Velvet's left side. **** Velvet was high in the air when the arrows pierced her wings and she began to fall to the ground quickly. Velvet tried flapping her right wings but this only slowed her descent a little. Wild with terror, she flapped her wings even harder. She began to rise a bit but she was getting pulled earthward slowly. Her wings were getting tired and then they stopped completely. Velvet fell to the ground then everything went black. **** Meadow gaped in astonishment for out came Vikings and each one was either covered with red, grey, or black hair. As if seeing Vikings was enough, pirates in red clothes came out. Each had a eye patch covering one of their eyes. "Arrgg! We have good gifts to present to the king!" yelled on pirate. "Hooray!" yelled a Viking holding a hammer. The pirates and Vikings began to walk toward the cats. Meadow grabbed the terrified Griffin by the scruff and ran across the icy floor. She skidded most of the way and nearly fell. She spotted a passage and ran towards it. The pirates and Vikings didn't go after the two cats for they had their many eyes fixed on the unconscious Velvet. **** When Velvet awoke she was strapped to a wall. She looked at her wing and saw it had already healed. "Good thing winged cat's wounds always healed that quickly" thought Velvet. Suddenly a door opened and in strode a white rabbit dressed in elegant robes. in strode a white rabbit dressed in elegant robes A Viking and a pirate strode inside with the rabbit. "King Fluffykins we are proud to present you with this humble gift of a winged cat" said the Viking. King Fluffykins strode up to Velvet and examined her. He reached out his hand and touched the top of her head and wing. Velvet hissed and extended her claws but she could not use them for her arms were strapped to the wall. The king turned to the Viking and said "Thank you for the gift it was most worthy of me. Now leave me!" The viking and pirate walked backwards out of the room but when they were halfway out the king said "And please bathe more often and get some better clothes". The Viking and pirate smiled and walked out of the room. "That wasn't nice" said Velvet. "Well it's to bad for it was the truth". "Sometimes it's best not to tell the truth". "SILENCE! No one rebukes King Fluffykins!" "Your laws don't apply to me, King Fluffykins who smells like a warthog". "Oh you!" Fluffykins reached to slap Velvet. "Don't, you'll ruin your hands" said Velvet. "You are right". Fluffykins clapped his hands and three guards came in. "Get this cat de-clawed and have a collar put around its neck" said Fluffykins. "WHAT! De-clawing hurts!" wailed Velvet. "Yes I know" said Fluffykins as he left the room with a evil grin on his face. Part three: When canes come in useful Velvet gritted her teeth. She was forced to walk around with King Fluffykins as he weaved in and out of his many guests. Fluffykins was having a family reunion which nearly a thousand white and black bunnies appeared. Velvet wished to sink her teeth into King Fluffykins but she saw each male bunny held a cane so she decided not to in case it came down on her head. Her paws and neck felt cramped as she had gone through de-clawing and she had to wear a blue collar around her neck. A lady bunny came toward Velvet. "What a marvellous specimen of a winged cat!" she exclaimed. "Yes indeed. Meow for the good lady, Eclipse" said Fluffykins. Velvet didn't do any meowing for she wasn't going to let Fluffykins tell her what to do. Velvet's will was strong but unfortunately so was Fluffykins foot that jabbed Velvet in the back. Velvet meowed in pain. "Oh what lovely meowing!" exclaimed the lady bunny. Fluffykins and the lady bunny began to chatter. Velvet fumed, "He wont get away with that!" she thought. Quickly her mind set to work and she thought of a excellent plan. **** Meadow panted. When the Vikings had attacked she had quickly rescued Griffin and fled into a passage. Meadow had dragged Griffin into another dark passage she thought was safe. Griffin was shaking all over and her mind was filled with thoughts that didn't make half sense. "What a great adventure! We get attacked by Vikings and pirates, Velvet gets shot, and I'll probably not be able to leave my house again because I should have been back by nine!" wailed Meadow. "Don't worry. We can always sing to a pickle to become a radish!" said Griffin happily. Meadow gaped. "What did you say, Griffin" asked Meadow dumbstruck. "I said we could sing to a pickle to become a radish and then we could sit on the radish and all the little trees we be so happy". "Umm... Griffin why don't you rest for a second". "Oh no! I couldn't rest otherwise the nasty rocks would would give me a bunch of coupons to by everything I wanted. Then I would be so happy and my life would be wonderful and that would be a horrible thing!" "Griffin maybe you should let me feel your forehead" said Meadow walking closer to Griffin. "Stay away from me you eater of lollipops! I wouldn't let you touch a single of my gum drops!" yelled Griffin at the top of her lungs. Meadow walked forward and Griffin ran away as if she was getting chased by a thousand wild creatures. "I take it the cold is getting to Griffin" said Meadow. **** Velvet walked around with Fluffykins and keeping her eyes attentive on all the bunnies. Finally Velvet saw the one she was waiting for. Fluffykins walked past a elderly black furred bunny holding brown cane. When the bunny was right behind Fluffykins, Velvet hooked his leg with her tail and yanked him forward. The bunny and fell and clubbed Fluffykins in the head with his cane. Velvet tugged at her leash that was attached to her collar. The leash dragged out of Fluffykins's hands. Velvet ran quickly out of the room and made her way through a long corridor. **** Meadow ran after Griffin. Griffin was surprisingly quick as she soon left Meadow behind. Meadow had lost to things which were Griffin and her way. She silently growled in frustration. "Meadow!" yelled a voice from behind. Meadow turned and... Crash! Velvet had slammed into her and the leash had curled around Meadow. "Oh I'm so glad to see you! I thought we'd never meet up again" said Velvet losing her seriousness. "Okay" said Meadow completely surprised at this warm welcome. "Why are you wearing a collar?" "I'm wearing a collar, a leash, and I'm de-clawed. All thanks to one stupid person, King Fluffykins". "Who?" "That good for noth'in king Fluff'kins! He rules over this 'ere cave with a iron fist!" yelled a voice. Velvet and Meadow looked and saw a army of pirates had said that. "We're going to kill that good for noth'in with you three" yelled another pirate. "Us three?" said Meadow and Velvet in union. Griffin was tossed at Meadow and Velvet. Meadow and Velvet tried to run but Meadow was caught in the leash and Velvet couldn't move. The pirates circled the three and then the world went black for them. **** Velvet groggily awoke on a stone floor. Her ear was hurting painfully. She looked at it and saw a metal plate hanging from it. Velvet tried to pull the metal plate off but her arm only hung motionless in the air. "Move!" she yelled at her arm. The arm didn't move. A pirate came in with a remote control. He turned a dial on the remote and Velvet snapped into a sitting position. "Good! I thought this 'ere remote wouldn't work. Now I can control ye 'ittle 'itty" said the pirate. Velvet's opened her wings and began to fly. The pirate grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her into a corridor. The pirate walked into a open room and their stood Meadow and Griffin and they both were in a very stiff pose. Velvet flew over to them and grabbed each with her hind legs though she didn't want to. She then flew out a window to a place she knew not where. Suddenly it all became clear they were flying towards Fluffykins's palace to do some deed to kill him. Part four: Griffin's Bravery While Velvet was flying, some device activated that made ropes suddenly appear and strap Meadow and Griffin to her hind legs. Velvet suddenly made a dive toward King Fluffykin's palace. Velvet was moving faster and faster toward a stone wall. "What do those stupid pirates think they are doing!? There going to kill all three of us by slamming us into a wall!" thought Velvet. No sooner had she thought that, Velvet touched the wall. Velvet waited for impact but nothing happened and the realised the wall had melted away and the three were inside the place on the other side of the wall. "Well 'itties, now we are going to tell you are plan! A device is going to activate a bomb that is hanging from the black 'inged 'itties ear and it is going to explode in five minutes!" said a voice of a pirate from a device on Meadow. "If only ye had a jug of water to pour on the bomb you would be live 'itties but sadly no. The bomb will blow up that good for noth'in rabbits palace that contains him. So enjoy the few moments of life you have left! Har, har, har, har, har, har, har, har, har, har!" Suddenly the metal disc hanging from Velvets ear began to glow red and it started to tick. **** "No, no!" wailed Meadow. "We should have never come to this cave! It's all my fault!". "Yes it is" said Velvet with anger. "I knew I should of taken advantage of the chances I had to make you cry your heart out". "I knew it! You always try hard to remain calm, serious, and polite but really you wanted to attack me who did nothing to you!" growled Meadow. Meadow and Velvet yelled at each other with viscous anger. Griffin heard all of this and began to cry. "Stop it!" yelled the voice in Griffin's head. "You can end this by cutting the rope and getting that water across there!" Griffin saw a fountain that was a short distance away and she began to gnaw on the string furiously. The bomb ticked faster as each second went by. Griffin gnawed harder and tried to race against time. Griffin had succeeded in her race and the string broke. Griffin grab a flower pot and dumped its contents on the floor. Griffin ran to the pool, scooped up the water in the pot, and ran toward the bomb. The bomb was a few seconds away from exploding and Griffin was a few paces away from the bomb. Griffin had nearly reached the bomb and she was getting ready to throw the water when, she tripped! A few tiny droplets of water struck the bomb and the bomb stopped ticking. After a few seconds the bomb grew bright red and it exploded. Griffin felt the palace shake and herself fly threw the air and then all went black. **** Griffin awoke and she saw all around her was fluffy clouds and a bright sun. Griffin gets up and looks at it and enjoys its warm rays. Suddenly Griffin catches sight of a golden halo over her head. "A halo? But why would there be... No! I'm dead! That is why I have the halo I'm dead! No! No! Noooooooooooooo!" yells Griffin. Griffin's vision begins to blur then she finds herself in a cave and Velvet stooping over her. "Oh Velvet! I'm so glad you are still alive! Now everything is going to be alright!" says Griffin with pure joy. Velvet turns away and walks a short distance. "Everything is not going to be alright. My wings are reduced to charred stumps that can never heal, Meadow is blind in both eyes, and we are lost on top of a snowy mountain. If we can't get off here we are all going to die" said Velvet. Griffin see what is left of Velvet's wings and that Meadow cannot see. She walks toward the opening off the cave and see a unfamiliar frozen waste land. A tear forms next to Griffin's eyes as she stares at the snow. Griffin collapses on the ground and weeps. "Stop crying!" yells the voice in Griffin's mind. "Now is your chance to show true bravery unlike what Meadow used to do in her daredevil stunts! At the top of all snowy mountains is a flower that allows the holder to wish three times for anything they want. You can wish for Velvet's wings to come back, for Meadow to see, and for all of you to go back to your homes. The trek is dangerous but I will guide you!" Griffin stops crying. "How can a voice in my head guide me?" says Griffin to the voice. "Voice in your head!" screamed the voice. Suddenly a dark blue cat appears in front of Griffin. "I am not a voice! Griffin, I am your bravery! For years I've stayed locked up in the farthest corner of your mind and I had to watch you change from a brave cat to once who is scared of every tiny noise! Everything I do I have done so that you will let me guide you again" said the dark blue cat. "How can I believe that you actually want to help me?" "I have done everything to help you Griffin why would I not help you now? Remember when you were scared to talk to Meadow? It was I who spurred you into action to talk to her. Remember when Velvet was clinging for her life to a branch that was suspended above a cliff? It was I who strengthened you to walk across the branch to rescue her. Now, it will be I that give you strength to climb that mountain and find the path to the wishing flower. Follow me Griffin, it is your choice". "I will follow you" said Griffin standing up. "Good. Now come out of the cave". Part five: Journeys end Griffin stumbled in the snow but she got up again. She had fallen in the snow three times and her body was numb. "How much farther?" Griffin asked the dark blue cat. "Unfortunately, that part of the trail we had already passed was the easy part. Now is the hard part. You have to climb up that wall," the dark blue cat gestured to a partly ice covered rock wall " and it will lead to a flat snowy area. You have to move to the right and climb up another wall but avoid any bull beasts (Note: those are the bull beasts from Frost Bite) . After that area is the hardest part of our journey. The wishing flowers generate illusions to stop whoever wants to pick them to get scared off. Only brave creatures manage to past their illusions and pick them". Griffin took a deep breath and began to climb the wall. Griffin had to dig her claws into the ice and hoist herself up. The climb was tiring but finally Griffin scaled it and threw herself on the snow. Griffin rested for a bit and panted. Griffin felt the ground shaking and she looked up and saw a charging bull beast. Griffin ran out of its path and ran toward the wall she needed to climb. Another bull beast almost smacked into her but Griffin evaded. Griffin climbed the wall faster then before but she had only went up a short distance and the bull beast grabbed her tail and started to pull her down. Griffin dug her claws in and every once of her being was trying to hang onto the rock. The bull beast stopped pulling on her tail and ran off. Griffin climbed quickly up and stared back. Griffin then turned and saw, in a small circle, was the wishing plants. **** Griffin walked cautiously up to the plants and suddenly she saw several mean dogs with chains around their necks. The chains were attached to a iron rod hammered into the ground. If Griffin grabbed any of the wishing flowers, Griffin would be in the line of the dog that could kill her. "They are illusions" said the dark blue cat. Griffin lunged forward attempted to quickly rip the wishing flower out of the ground but on dog lunged for Griffin. Griffin let go a jumped a safe distance out of the dog's reach. The wishing flower had been pulled a little distance out of the ground but it sank back into it. "Griffin, ignore the dog and take the flower out. The illusions will stop then" said the dark blue cat. Griffin obeyed and grabbed the flower by the stem and tugged. The dog lunged for Griffin but she didn't run away. Teeth pierced her back and she was lifted into the air. The pain was real and the dog was real. "I thought you said they were illusions!" screamed Griffin as the dog began to push into the snow and rake his claws across her. "Only if you believe they are real! Griffin, if you are afraid of the dog you believe they are real. Do not be afraid of the dog and it will disappear!" yelled the dark blue cat. Griffin nearly had the dark blue cat's words drowned out for the dog was biting her and scratching. "I am not afraid, I am not afraid" said Griffin to herself. It was no good, Griffin still believed the dog was real. Suddenly Griffin focused and said in a loud voice "I am not afraid!" The pain stopped and the echo of Griffin's words rang out for Griffin had truly meant it. The dog was still acting as if it was scratching Griffin but Griffin suffered no affect. Griffin ripped the wishing flower out of the ground and said "I wish Velvet's wings were healed, I wish Meadow could see, and I wish that I would be back at my house with Meadow and Velvet". A great sound of wind was heard and all the snow around Griffin rose into the air and surrounded her. The snow soon disappeared and when it did, Griffin saw a marvelous sight. "I can see!" screamed Meadow. "My wings are back!" said Velvet. Griffin purred. "Why... that's a wishing flower!" said Velvet. "You journeyed there for us! Oh Griffin!" said both Meadow and Velvet in union. Meadow and Velvet embraced Griffin. The three friends each went to their separate homes and over the days, things changed. Meadow no longer argued with Velvet, Griffin was no longer scared of the things she used to be afraid of, and the dark blue cat once more guided Griffin as she had done when Griffin was a kitten. ~The End~ Category:Blog posts